


Why Won't You Just Die?

by theNewDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying the first time at age 17, Harry just couldn’t catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You Just Die?

After dying the first time at age 17, Harry just couldn’t catch a break.

\---

“Avada Kedavra!”

\---

“Bloody hell, Harry, what happened?”

“Someone tried to kill me again. This time, they also cut off my head with a cursed sword.”

“Huh, well, I guess you could join the Headless Hunt...”

“I’m not sure they accept any ‘livins’.”

\---

“What happened this time?”

“Someone stabbed me in the back and then set fire to my body.”

“Huh, I didn’t know fiendfire looked so cool as hair.”

\---

“Someone hired a vampire to kill me this time.”

“I never knew of a vampire turning human after a bite...”

\---


End file.
